Everdream Of Ninja
by Truly Deeply Forever
Summary: Songifc to Everdream by Nightwish. Sasu.XSak. lemon lime stuff XD


K, this is my first songfic XD please bear with me. I have been obssessed with this song for two weeks and finally my light bulb clicked lol hope you like. R&R

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE LYRICS OR NARUTO**

* * *

**Everdream Of Ninja **

_**((note: the following 3 lines was not in the version of the song I have, so I put it first just because))**_

_**"All I ever craved were the two dreams I shared with you.**_

_**One I now have, will the other one ever dream remain.**_

_**For yours I truly wish to be." **_

_Alabaster skin, strawberry lips and emerald eyes. A vision of a beautiful shinobi before him. The one called Sakura. Who's name sounded like a whisper in the wind. From this maidens lips escaped his name as she turned to look at him before closing in to kiss the handsome Uchiha. So innocent, so beautiful._

Sasuke Uchiha opened his eyes slowly as he awoke from his fantasy. He glared at the ceiling before him, cursing at himself for such dangerously lustful thoughts. Lustful? no, it wasn't lust...it...was... should he dare say it? Should he dare say the word he had never spoken before. He couldn't go on like this. His work was to dangerous and so was hers. At any moment she could...disappear.

_**Ever felt away with me**_

_**Just once that all I need**_

_**Entwined in finding you one day**_

_Sakura stared at the onyx eyed man hover above him moaning her name. She had this dream many times before. About him saying three words she yearned for. About his touch that she needed. But it never came._

Sakura sat up and sighed. She knew dreams where only dreams. Did she really want him that bad? Did she really want something she had never had? This was impossible. She promised herself she would forget. She had to forget. It drove her mad, though, whenever a girl was near him. Blushing and giggling. No, he would never choose her. He had far to many options. And she was but an insect among them. A wave of depression came over her, thinking of something she would never have.

_**Ever felt away without me**_

_**My love, it lies so deep**_

_**Ever dream of me**_

Sasuke's dark eyes stared at the door before him. It was now or never. He raised his hand and knocked silently on the door. Sakura looked at the clock that blinked brightly 11 PM. She sighed and rose to answer her door. She opened it silently, so as not to awaken anyone in the hall. She looked up to meet two black eyes. Sasuke had a slight blush on his face. Mostly, at because of what Sakura was wearing. A white satin spaghetti strap nightgown that stopped 6 inches above her knees. He walked in surprising Sakura. She closed the door.

_**Would you do it with me**_

_**Heal the scars and change the stars**_

_**Would you do it for me**_

_**Turn loose the heaven within**_

_**I'd take you away**_

_**Castaway on a lonely day**_

_**Bosom for a teary cheek**_

_**My song can but borrow your grace**_

"Sasuke?" she said confused. He blushed harder and faced her "Sakura...". Sakura looked at him without emotion. Was she over him? Did she have someone else? No, in reality she didn't by now she was craving to be held against his chest. But she shunned those thoughts away. He sighed "I can't...". "What Sasuke-kun?" she said in a low voice. That voice, the voice voice that his name had called out in his dreams. Sakura gave a small sigh"Do you want something to eat?" she asked turning to go to the kitchen. He suddenly seized her by the wrist and pulled her adruptly to him, holding her tightly in his arms "Sakura...I need you" he said finally.

Sakura was speechless. She felt herself blush immensely. They didn't move or speak. He couldn't wait for her any more. He slowly moved in and kissed her on the kneck. She bit her lip not exactly sure what to do. He kissed her on the lips. Parting them with his tongue tasting her sweet saliva. She moaned. Immediately this turned hi on like a switch. She pressed herself against him. He pushed back, both moved as one to her bedroom.

_**Ever felt away with me**_

_**Just once that all I need**_

_**Entwined in finding you one day**_

_**Ever felt away without me**_

_**My love, it lies so deep**_

_**Ever dream of me**_

Sakura fell on the bed with the Uchiha leader hovering above her like in her dreams. "Sakura.." he whispered. She didn't want to hear it. She kissed him hard and long forcing him down on top of her. He ran his hand down to one of her legs and then up her nightgown. His hands where cold but where quickly warmed by her body heat. She began to undress him. Never breaking the kiss as she unbuttoned and threw his shirt to the sighed and began with his pants. He pushed the straps off her shoulders and pulled the nightgown off from underneath her, leaving her in underwear. Soon they were naked as the day they were born. Sakura fianlly broke the kiss and covered herself with her arms embarassed. Sasuke gave a low growl that made Sakura blsuh even more.

Sasuke took her wrists and began moving them up above her head. She wrestled with him but failed and her wrists were suddenly pinned firmly above her head exposing her body to him. Bless the womb that bore her. Sakura had an hour glass figure, firm abs and legs from training but still very feminine.

_**Come out, come out wherever you are**_

_**So lost in your sea**_

_**Give in, give in for my touch**_

_**For my taste for my lust**_

Sasuke parted her legs with his own. Sakura held on to him tightly. "Please..." she whispered. Sasuke knew she was a virgin, he could feel it. He entered her slowly so as not to hurt her or accidently ripped something he wasn't supposed to . Sakura dug her nails into his back and bit him hard on the kneck from the pain in her abdomen. She gave a small whimper but was releived of her pain once Sasuke was within her. She let go of him leaving nail marks and teeth marks on his skin. He slowly began moving inside her. Back and forth. She uttered soft moans of pleasure and wrapped her legs around him like scissors.

_**Ever felt away with me**_

_**Just once that all I need**_

_**Entwined in finding you one day**_

_**Ever felt away without me**_

_**My love, it lies so deep**_

_**Ever dream of me**_

Once Sasuk heard her moans as his heart pounded furiously. He didn't want her giving small moans. He would make her scream his name. He knew she was holding back and he would make her pay for that. He increased in speed. "OH GODS!" she cried out. "Sakura nh Sakura" he said her name. "Gasp...Sasuke..oh gods, Sasuke!" she said repetively. He kept entering her deeper and deeper. Soon she was moaning his name out loud out of sheer pleasure. He moved slightly to the sides causing her more extascy((sp?))

_**Your beauty cascaded on me**_

_**In this white night fantasy**_

_**Dream of me**_

_**Ever felt away with me**_

_**Just once that all I need**_

_**Entwined in finding you one day**_

_**Ever felt away without me**_

_**My love, it lies so deep**_

_**Ever dream of me**_

He carressed her mounds, and left hot kisses down her chest and kneck. Sakura's wall closed in around the Uchiha. She arched her back as she came. Sakura felt his hot juices spurth forward. Warming her entire body. He collapsed ontop of her. They held each other listening to one anothers heart beat as it slowed. "Sasuke?" she whispered. "hmm?" he said almost asleep. "I love you" she said. He opened his eyes and lifted her chin. Her eyes shined like the new morning sun. His eyes softened and he kissed her gently "I love you too Sakura-san" he said in a very romantic way which made Sakura melt. She was happy now and so was he. Both had fullfilled their dreams. Both were living fantasies.

_**Ever felt away with me**_

_**Just once that all I need**_

_**Entwined in finding you one day**_

_**Ever felt away without me**_

_**My love, it lies so deep**_

_**Ever dream of me**_

_**Ever felt away with me**_

_**Just once that all I need**_

_**Entwined in finding you one day**_

_**Ever felt away without me**_

_**My love, it lies so deep**_

_**Ever dream of me**_

* * *

wow, you know I scare myself sometime lol hope you liked. My next one will definatelybe a little more hardcore and funny. Ciao.


End file.
